Fates Intervention
by vampchick
Summary: What if in Graduation Day, Buffy took the arrow instead of Angel? Diagonosed with 24 hours to live, Angel must race to find a cure that is unknown. But will he find it in time?
1. Default Chapter

FATES INTERVENTION by vampchick  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Distribution: Sure. Why not? Synopsis: In "Graduation Day", what if Buffy took the shot instead of Angel? Author's Notes: Based on a challenge by AngelluvsBuffy87@aol.com Challenge: I want to see Buffy take the arrow Faith shot at Angel. However, before the arrow is shot, Buffy and Angel are arguing, and he yells at her, "I never want to see you again, I don't love you," thinking it'd be best to get her to go away. He didn't mean it, of course. Buffy says "Fine" and walks away crying. She then gets this feeling and looks up at where Faith is and sees the arrow being shot, she pushes Angel out of the way and takes it. You can start from where ever. CURE: Not Slayer's blood MUST HAVES: At least three things from the list. 1. Buffy finding out her mom talked to Angel 2. Whistler coming back 3. Buffy's secret coming out; she was planning on leaving after Angel left 4. Angel and Buffy talking all sappy 5. They somehow make love...your choice 6. Angel's sister comes to town. Ya know her name was Kathy, it was in one ep, you can change her name. She MUST have a background story as to how she is alive after Angelus killed her and she must have friends! 7. The Council knowing the cure, but refusing to give it away unless she kills Angel. You don't have to have this if Angel is part of the cure. 8. Buffy getting more than 24 hours to live and tries to go out and fight the Mayor. POSSIBLE: The gang aren't happy that she took the shot. They start talking about how Angel really needs to leave. Buffy overhears and gets really mad. They are no longer friends, including Giles. Make it a really good arguement with really good points. Oh and the final. You HAVE to have Angel and Buffy having a good happy ending. AND it must be rated BELOW NC-17. Feedback: Yep. Totally. Dedication: To all B/A shippers out there. Hang in there. To Shannon. Hang tough big sis. It's almost over. Last to all those who made Moulin Rouge the kick ass movie it is! CHAPTER ONE  
  
I have to get away from her, Angel thought. He stood outside the late Professor Worth's apartment arguing with Buffy. Again. It seems they'd been doing that quite a lot lately. Ever since he'd told her he was leaving, actually. "You know, you caould at least let me know a LITTLE that this is hurting you even the slightest bit!", Buffy yelled. Angel shook his head. Of course it hurts. It hurts like hell. "What, Buffy? You think I have no feelings whatsoever?" The Slayer laughed painfully. "Why not? You don't have a heart." Angel glared down at her. "Don't," he said. "I have a soul. Comes complete with feelings and emotions." Buffy held out her hands. "So why not show some besides anger?" Angel just looked at her. Just leave, he told himself. He turned to leave but her painful outburst stopped him. "Has everything between us been anything? Has everything we've been through meant anything?", she asked. "How can you ask me that? Of course it meant something and you know it!" Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I know it. I've always known it. But with the way you're acting, Angel, I'm starting to wonder." Anger and pain coursed through her. She'd been dying since he'd broken up with her. She wished they didn't fight every time they saw each other. The two of them has to have clear minds, what with the Mayor's Ascension coming up. But Buffy couldn't help what she felt. Angel leaned down towards her. "Buffy, you're making this a hell of a lot harder than it has to be," he said, his voice harsh. Buffy nodded. "Yeah, look who's talking. You don't even care anymore, do you? You're going to fight the Mayor, leave and never look back aren't you?," she asked. "Stop," Angel said. "Aren't you!?," she demanded. Angel stared down at her. Yes, he planned on fighting the Mayor. Yes, he planned to leave. But he never planned to never look back. He would always look back. There's no way he couldn't. Since he'd met her, Buffy had plagued his thoughts night and day. His mind, body and soul belonged to her. He was hers. And she was his. No matter how much he wanted to deny it for her sake-maybe even for his-they belonged to each other. But you made a vow. You vowed to leave her. To give her a chance at that normal life she's always wanted. No matter what it takes, follow through with it. He looked into her eyes, eyes filled with love, anger and pain. Buffy, please don't hate me. "Yes," he replied. Tears filled Buffy's eyes and anger appeared on her face. "You bastard. How can you say that? I'm that easy to forget? WE are that easy to forget?" Angel couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to feel her pain anymore. He had to make her leave. "Buffy, just get away from me. I never want to see you again. I don't love you!" The words shocked him. He had never meant to ever say anything like that. And by the look on Buffy's face, he knew he shouldn't have. The words hit her like a ton of bricks. He doesn't love?, she thought, her heart breaking. She couldn't breathe then. It was like her lungs had stopped. Her heart beat echoed in her ears. Tears slid down her face. I can't let him see, she thought. I can't let him see that I'm dying inside. Anger and pain mashed her face. "Fine," she said painfully. Tears slid freely down her face and sobbs wracked her body. He doesn't love me. Angel doesn't love me. God, just let me die now. Please. Angel stared after her. He wanted to chase her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and say he was sorry, that he hadn't met it. He wanted to kiss away her tears, make her pain disappear. But he didn't. "Buffy, please forgive me," he murmured. He turned around and began to walk away. How could I have said that? I've never said anything like that. God, what have I done to her? Buffy slowed her pace. She felt something. Something evil. Not a vampire. Not a demon. It was deep down, inside her. She stopped. Angel, she thought. She spun around, spotting his retreating figure in the small crowd. Buffy searched around with her gaze. Come on, what is it? Something's going to hurt him. Where is it? Then she felt it. Her gaze traveled to the Sun Cinema. Where is it? Her gaze traveled upward. Faith, Buffy thought. The brunette Slayer stood on the roof of the cinema, a crossbow in her hands. Aimed straight at Angel. Buffy broke into a run. Her heart pounded. Her pace grew faster and faster. She reached Angel just as Faith released the arrow. She shoved him out of the way, then felt a painful burning in her chest. Angel landed with a grunt onto the street. He turned around to see who had run into him. His world stopped at what he saw. "Buffy!" Buffy sank to her knees on the street. She heard someone shout her name, but her mind was on the arrow sticking out of the center of her chest. Suddenly she was pulled into someone's arms. She stared up as Angel's face appeared above her. She heard the people around her gasping. "Buffy? Buffy, can you hear me?," Angel asked, his voice panicked. His hands stroked her face, her hair. "Buffy, hang in there. I'll get you to Giles. Love, please, stay with me. Buffy!" Darkness enveloped her.  
  
So? How was it? Suspenseful? Let me know!!! 


	2. chapter two

Author's Notes: First I would like to thank everybody for the great reviews. And I promise that the story will get better within every chapter.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The first thing Buffy felt was pain. It seared her whole body and it brought tears to her eyes. The next thing she felt was that someone was stroking her hand gently. She drifted in and out of conciousness but she heard the voices around her. The male voices. Ones she knew. "She shoved you out of the way?" Giles, Buffy thought. "Yeah. She pushed me out of the way." Angel. He held her hand, that she knew for sure. His hands were the only ice cold ones she knew of. "Well, the arrow doesn't appear to have done any damage to any major organs. She was certainly incredibly lucky." Wesley. "She knew ahead of time, Giles. She knew I was going to get shot," Angel said, tightening his hold on her hand. "She sacrificed herself for me." "Angel, are you sure you didn't see who shot it?", Giles asked a moment later. Buffy groaned and she felt the three men avert their attention to her. "Buffy?," Angel asked. Her eyes fluttered open. "Angel?" Angel stared down at her, relief flooding through him. Giles rushed to her side. "Buffy, how are you feeling?," he asked. Buffy looked at him. "Like Faith an arrow through my stomach." The men froze. "Faith?," Wesley asked. Buffy nodded, then groaned as the pain shot through her head. "No. Lie still," Angel said softly. Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Faith. I should have known. Apparently the Mayor wants Angel or you, possibly both of you, out of the way for the Ascension." He placed his glasses back on his face. "Buffy, we removed the arrow, but I would advise you to stay down for quite awhile." "Good Lord," Wesley mumbled. They all looked at him. "Mr. Giles, what does this smell like to you?," he asked, holding the arrow out to Giles. Giles took it and brought the tip to his nose. He reeled back. "My God." Buffy looked at him. "What?," she said in unison with Angel. Giles looked at them. "I'm afraid it was poisoned." Buffy stared at him. "Poisoned? What kind of poison?" Giles shrugged. "Hard to tell. I'm not even entirelly certain we'll be able to tell." Wesley stepped forward. "The Council has all known toxins on file. I can see if they can help." Giles nodded. "We'll need to get Buffy to her home as soon as possible. It's best if she just lies still until we figure this out." Angel nodded and looked down at her, brushing a piece of blonde hair off her sweaty forehead. "You'll be alright. I promise," he whispered. Buffy stared at him. How could she believe him? He was going to leave her, going away and never look back. How could she believe him now? Before she could speak her thoughts, Angel lifted her into his arms. "I'll take her to her place." Giles nodded. "Yes, it's the best thing. We'll contact you if there is any news." Angel nodded and, turning around slowly and careful of the wounded blonde in his arms, made his way out of the library. Giles made his way to the phone on the counter. "What are you doing?," Wesley asked. "We're going to need some help," Giles replied and dialed the first number that came to mind.  
  
Buffy was quiet as she lay in her bed. Things had turned from bad to worse to confusing. Angel acted like he wasn't going to leave. Like she was still the thing he cared most about. Like he still loved her. No. He doesn't love me. He said so himself. He's just taking care of me because I have to stop the Ascension, she told herself. She groaned as a flash of pain seized her. Angel had bandaged her up and given her a fresh change of clothes, but the pain just seemed to get worse. Every time she breathed, moved, even blinked, it lead to pain. She closed her eyes as they welled with tears. A knock on her door snapped her eyes open. The door opened and Angel appeared. "Hey," he said softly. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Joyce was out of town on an art buying trip, which made it much easier for him to be there without problems. At least parental ones, anyway, she thought. Buffy stared at Angel as he stood there, unmoving. He looked up at her, but avoided her gaze. "How are you feeling?," he asked. "Better," she lied. Angel looked at her. "Really." Kept looking. "I mean it." Kept looking. Buffy sighed in aggravation. "Angel, stop it. I told you once that I can lie to you now. It's not like we're together anymore. No real reason to tell you everything," she said, looking down at her blankets and away from his soulful eyes. The eyes that held a place only for her. But not anymore. "Buffy...I know that things aren't very good between us right now. There's a lot of stress on everyone. Some ugly things have been said. But I just want to know how you are." Buffy looked up at him. His face was concerned and it was etched with pain, sorrow and...regret. Something deep inside Buffy told her that it was regret for what he had said to her; that he didn't love her. Another half of her disagreed; telling her not to be stupid. "It's painful," she said, unsure of what she meant: the poison or how she felt about him. Angel walked over to her bed and sat in the chair next to it. "I haven't heard anything from Giles yet. my guess is they're still trying to get a hold of the Council." Buffy nodded, but didn't look at him. The room was silent for a long moment, then Angel cleared her throat. "Do you want anything? Food or something to drink?," he asked. Buffy shook her head. "Alright. Well, uh, I guess I'll let you get some sleep." He stood up and walked to the door. Buffy looked up just then and something compelled her to say, "You may not love me anymore, Angel, but I love you. And if you leave me, just remember that you're taking my heart with you." Angel paused a moment and for a second, she thought he would say something. But he just opened the door and closed it behind him. Without looking back.  
  
"What do you mean 'the Council won't take your call'?!", Giles shouted at Wesley. Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander all looked up at the two Watchers. The four teens had come right after recieving Giles' call. For the last two hours they had been doing research and waiting for the Council's reply. "What I mean, Mr. Giles, is that they won't take my call. Meaning they won't answer me," Wesley replied. Willow glanced at Giles then looked back down at the open book before her. "Bloody hell, we're not getting anywhere. Do they even realize that Buffy could very well die?" Wesley nodded. "I believe they do. But, as you know, when one Slayer dies another is called." Xander stood up in anger. "You've gotta be kidding me! They can't do that! Buffy's dying!", he shouted. "They understand that, Xander. But if there is no hope, they won't bother," Wesley explained. "Yeah, well, it's idiotic. If they had any sense at all-", Xander said, but Cordelia cut him off. "Of course they don't Xander. If so, we wouldn't have ever had to do any research 'cause they would've done it for us," the brunette said bitterly. Willow looked up. "Cordelia, that's not funny. This is serious. Buffy could die and if the damn Council won't help, when we have to! So if you have a soul at all, you'll sit down, help do research, and SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Cordelia slowly sank down into her seat and pulled an open book before in front of her. Xander quickly followed her actions and within seconds, the two were silent and researching. Willow looked everyone self- consiously. "Sorry. But...I'm just really scared for Buffy. I wish Faith had never been born." Xander nodded. "Yeah, I bet Miss Slutsville is just laughing it up."  
  
"It's not like I didn't try, Boss," Faith said. "How was I to know B would know I was shooting at Angel and take the arrow?" Mayor Richard Wilkins III looked at the rogue Slayer he had come to love as a daughter. "That's no excuse, missy. Do you realize how hard that poison is to get? There's no way I can get more before the Ascension. What do you expent me to do?" Faith looked away from the Mayor's gaze. What Faith had expected was a congratulations. Instead she was getting a lecture. What a surprise, she thought. "Well?" Faith looked back up at him. "Look, I don't see what the problem is. I mean, you wanted B and Angel out of the way. Okay so I wanted to kill B with my bare hands, but, hey, Angel would be fun to off too. Things are going fine. I mean, the poison works on both the undead and the living." The Mayor took in everything she said. Yes, the poison did work on both vampires and humans. It just worked faster on vampires. But Faith was right. Things were still going well. The Mayor smiled. "You're right. I am terribly sorry for my behavior, Faith. It's just with the Ascension coming up very soon, I want everything to go as planned." Faith smiled. "No prob, Boss." The Mayor smiled agian. "I should have known my Faith wouldn't fondle this up. What do you say to a fruit smoothie?"  
  
The world was dark and empty. The only light came from a long hall. Buffy slowly walked toward it, a stake clutched tightly in her hand. Her eyes darted every which way, searching for the evil she knew was there. The light got closer and closer, brighter and brighter. Then she heard the cries for help. Buffy began to run down the hall, her determination to help those who needed it the only thing that kept her running. She reached the end of the hall and when she walked into the light, the sight before her made her freeze. Her mother smiled at her. "Hi, honey. We were starting to think you weren't going to make it." Buffy looked around her. Everyone was there. Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordy, Giles, Wesley, Angel. And Faith. The sultry brunette looked up at her with an evil smile. "Hey, girlfriend. Glad to see that the poison is working. Wasn't meant for you though." Angel nodded. "Yes, she's right. It was meant for me." Buffy nodded. "It was." He smiled at her. Faith walked toward him. "Ya know, B, you actually made this easier. See, I wanted you to die slowly and painfully. And, hey, it worked out!," she said cheerfully. She came up beside Angel and draped an arm across his chest. "Of course, now I have to find another way to kill Angel. So I was thinkin'," she reached out and snatched the stake out of Buffy's hand. "Why not the old fashioned way?" The stake plunged into Angel's chest and he and Buffy both screamed. Then he exploded into dust. Faith turned to her. "Now, the Mayor will finish off you little friends and family." Suddenly, a large demonic snake appeared and one by one, the only people she loved were devoured by it. Faith laughed and looked over at Buffy. The brunette pointed to the blonde's stomach. "Damn, B. Are you ever gonna take that out?" Buffy looked down only to see the arrow Faith had shot sticking out of her stomach. Faith laughed sinisterly and grabbed ahold of it. In one strong pull, the arrow was roughly ripped out of her stomach. Buffy screamed.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy, wake up! Buffy!", Angel yelled as he shook a screaming unconsious Buffy. Buffy just jerked and screamed agian. "Buffy!" Angel raised a hand and slapped her across the face. She came awake with a start. "It's alright. It was only a dream," Angel told her softly. Buffy panted and slowly sat up. "Are you alright?," he asked. Buffy shook her head. "No. I'm not. We're gonna lose, Angel. I know we're gonna lose." Angel rubbed her back and shook his head. "No we won't. We won't lose." Just then, the phone beside her bed rang. Angel snatched it up on the third ring. "Angel? I believe we discovered the poison," Giles said. Angel looked at Buffy. "That's good," he said. "Yes. It's called the 'Killer of the Brave'. It's quite rare. There hasn't been many cases of it." Angel nodded. "The cure?" Giles sighed on the other end of the line. "That's the problem. There is no known cure." Angel swore. "That's not the only thing. Angel...unless we find the cure quickly, Buffy will be dead within 24 hours." Angel felt his heart sink. Only 24 hours. He looked down at Buffy. She was staring into space, her forehead covered in sweat. Her breath was shallow and she shivered. Right at that moment, Angel hated Faith more than anything. Even more than all the horrible things he had done in the past two centuries. She'll pay for doing this to her. I swear it. "Find the cure, Giles. And send someone down here to watch over Buffy," Angel said. "Why? Where are you going?", Giles asked. Angel looked down at Buffy. "I'm going to kill Faith."  
  
Send more feedback and you will get the third chapter. Let me know if this was better than the first!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
  
"He's gonna what?," Willow asked, panicking. Giles looked over at the redhead from his place at the counter. "He's going to kill Faith," he said. Willow shook his head. "But he can't! I mean, he can, but...he can't!" Oz looked over at her. "Not exactly the winning argument, Will," he said. Willow looked at him, a scowl on her face, but it soon vanished as she realized he was right. "I know, but...if anything happens to Angel..." she trailed off. Xander looked at her. "What?" Giles answered his question. "It would kill her before the poison has the chance." Xander looked at him. "Oh." Giles walked to the table where everyone sat. "I suppose we should head over to Buffy's home. It's probably not very wise to leave her alone for long. Uh, Willow, Xander, gather the books. We'll continue researching when we get there."  
  
Faith walked down the dark street, her long black hair framing her face. Safe to walk now that B's dropped, she thought with a smile. Now all I have to do is find Angel. Shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is stay in the open. Footsteps behind her caught her attention. Showtime, she thought. She quickened her pace and resisted a laugh as the footsteps did the same. Just a few more steps, she thought, and I'll have Angel right where I want him. Faith swung a corner and pulled a stake from her coat. Someone followed her around the corner and she stepped in his path. It wasn't Angel. "Hey, Slayer. Nice, uh, nice to see ya." Faith looked at the short man with gelled back black hair. He was Willy, the bartender of the local demon haunt, the Alibi. "What the hell are you doing here?," she demanded, the stake still clutched tightly in her hand. Willy gulped loudly and kept his eyes on the stake. "Uh, well, ya know...I, uh, heard about your little ackcomplishment with the other Slayer. Ya know, poisoning her and everything. And, uh, I felt that it was my duty to let ya know, Angel's out for your blood." Faith smiled. "Yeah? Good to hear. Makes my job of hunting him down easier. He'll find me." Willy nodded. "Yeah, so uh, look out behind you." Faith stared at him a second then whirled around just in time to be punched by Angel. She fell to the ground, groaning. "You think you could just do what you did and get away with it?," Angel asked. He looked up at Willy. "Thanks. Now leave." Willy nodded and, sparing one last glance at the Slayer struggling to her feet, ran from the dark corner. Angel turned back to Faith, who staggered to her feet. "Is she dead yet," she asked. Angel smiled menacingly, the way Angelus did. "She's not gonna die. Can't say the same for you." Faith laughed, then swung her fist at his face. He dodged out of the way and grabbed her arm. He pulled it high in the air, then behind her back, slamming her agianst the wall. She shouted in pain. "What are you gonna do, Angel? Kill me? Isn't that agianst you cubscout code?," she taunted, struggling against his hold. "For you, I'll make an exception," he growled. Faith jabbed her elbow into Angel's chest, jerking him away from her. She whirled around and held the stake in front of her. "You think you can take me, Dead Boy?," she asked, using Xander's nickname for him. Angel vamped out. "You bet your ass I can." He attacked at the same she dove at him. Faith punched him; once, twice, a third time. He ducked on her fourth attempt, and jumped back up, throwing a punch at her. Faith recovered quickly and sent a round house to his jaw. She slammed the stake toward his chest but he grabbed her hand, an inch from his heart. He growled and snapped her wrist, relishing her cry of pain as the bones broke. She yanked her hand away, dropping the stake to the ground. She dropped to a crouch and pulled his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground with a grunt. Faith straddled his hips and punched him with her good hand, clutching the broken one to her chest. "You think you can take me?," she yelled. Punch. "No one can take me!" she raised the stake over her head and-- Thunk! She collapsed on top of him. Angel layed there a moment, then pushed her off. The back of her head was bloody, but she was alive. The clank of wood against the street made him turn around. A large wooden plank was on the ground. "Can't seem to EVER keep yourself out of trouble, can you, Liam?," a sweet female voice asked. Angel's head shot up. He recognized the voice. He hadn't heard it in over two and a half centuries. "Kathy?" The teenage brunette smiled. Kathy. His sister. Who he killed over two hundred years ago.  
  
"Buffy's fast asleep. I wiped off her forehead. She's burning up," Willow said, entering the living room. Giles nodded. "I'm not surprised." Willow sat down next to Oz on the couch and picked up a book. Xander dropped his down on the table. "This is a waste of time! There is nothing in these books!," he yelled. Wesley held up a hand. "Now, Xander, calm down" Xander glared at him. "Like hell I will!." Giles nodded. "Yes, he does have a point. We are all worried and frustrated. But, Xander, we must keep looking. If we are to help Buffy-" Cordelia cut him off as she came in from the kitchen. "Hey, if Buffy dies can I have her plane ticket to San Fransisco?," she asked, waving a ticket in the air. Giles sighed. "Cordelia, just once can you shut your blo-what plane ticket?," he asked, registering what she had said. Cordelia held the ticket up. "This one. Under the name Summers, Buffy. Dated for," she looked at it. "The day after graduation." Giles stood up and walked to her, plucking the ticket from her hands. "Hey!," she cried objectively. Giles ignored her as he looked at the plane ticket. "Where did you find this?," he asked. "In Buffy's packed duffel bag on the back porch." Everyone looked at her. "I thought there would be some lip gloss." Willow looked at Giles, then made her way into the kitchen. She emerged a second later with an overstuffed duffel bag in her hands. "This thing is pack with half of Buffy's wardrobe," she said, tossing it on the floor. Xander looked at Giles. "Giles, you don't think Buffy would...", he trailed off as Giles nodded. "I'm afraid so. It appears as if Buffy has decided to leave right after Angel." Xander sighed. "Oh, man." Willow walked to the couch and sat down, a frown on her face. Wesley and Giles looked at each other while Cordelia folded her arms across her chest. Oz stood up suddenly. "Listen, this may not agree with any of you, but...i think it would be best if Angel left." They all looked at him. He held out his hands. "Hey, don't get me wrong. I like Angel as much as the next, but...he is sort of the cause of all this." Xander nodded. "Dead Boy is the cause of all this." Willow nodded. "Yeah. He is." Giles sighed. "Perhaps it would be best if we asked Angel to leave." "Perhaps it's best if you all leave," a voice from the stair said. They all turned. Buffy stood on the stairs, her hands gripping the railing, her body trembling. "Buffy," Willow said in dismay. How much had she heard, she thought. "I heard everything and I want you all out of my home," she said, gritting her teeth agianst the pain of poison coursing through her body. Giles walked toward her. "Now, Buffy, try to calm down." She glared at him. "Don't tell me to calm down!," she yelled. "None of you have any right to say what Angel should do." "I think we do," Xander said. "He caused us all hell and we should have a say in it!" Cordelia nodded. "Yeah. And you should explain about the plane ticket to San Fransisco." "Why? You all figured it out already. And you're right. What's the point of staying when there's nothing to stay for?," she asked. Willow looked at her. "Of course there's something to stay for. Us. The people in Sunnydale." Buffy laughed. "'Us'? What 'us'? There hasn't been an us for a long time, Willow. You've been wrapped up in Oz. Xander, you've been too busy pointing out all of Angel's flaws that I could never talk to you. Cordelia, you don't really care. Giles, you and Wes have always disapproved of Angel. I couldn't come to any of you!" Giles pointed at her. "Now that's bloody not true! You could always come to me with anything! I would never turn my back on you," he yelled at her, his temper flaring. "Oh, yeah? Remember when Angel first came back? Or when Eyghon made his appearance? Where were you then? You had turned your back on me. So don't you dare stand there and tell me you never have. Because you sure as hell did." Everyone stared at her. The only sound was Buffy's panting. "All of you get out. After defeating the Mayor, I don't want to ever see any of you again." They all stood there. "GO!", she yelled. Willow was the first to move. She made her way to the couch, got her coat, and, with one last painful and angry look at Buffy, left the house. Oz followed a second later, wordless, but the look on his face was enough to tell he was hurt. Cordelia shrugged. "No problem for me. Wasn't planning on hanging around you after graduation anyway." Her icyness was more icy than usual, and they all knew she was hurt. She tossed her long black hair and with a cold shoulder, left the Summers house. Xander looked at Buffy. "Ya know, Buff. You've said some things that you never really meant. But I can tell you meant this. Just remember that you can't take this back. Ever." He stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Giles looked at his Slayer, the one girl he considered a daughter. "I may have turned my back on you, Buffy, but when you're life depends on it, I never will. Not even now." He slowly walked from the house, his heart breaking. He had lost the one person wh meant the most to him because of some stupid things that had been said. I won't let her die, he thought. She may hate me, but I won't let her die. Wesley remained in the house. Buffy looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "That all goes for you too, Wes. Tell the Council I quit. Get out of my house." Wesley looked at the floor and walked to the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob. "I know I haven't been the best Watcher I could. But if you do this now, then you are a disgrace to every Slayer in history. I hope you can live with that." He didn't wait for an answer. He opened the door and walked out. As the door shut, Buffy let out a sob and fell to the closest stair. She rested her forehead on her hand. She cried long and hard. Not for the first time, Buffy felt truly alone.  
  
"Kathy?" "That's right. Kathy. I know, total shock to see me. And why not? I mean, you killedme two and a half centuries ago. Oh, don't worry. I'm over it. Anyway, it wasn't you." Angel looked at her. He couldn't believe it. His sister. His baby sister. She was alive and grown up. Standing right in front of him. "Kathy," he said. He climbed to his feet and walked toward her. Her brown eyes watched him the whole way. Angel looked down at her. She looked exactly the same. The same brown eyes, the same sweet face, the same dazzling smile. He reached out and pushed aside her long brown hair and moved her turtleneck sweater aside. His mark was still there. "That never went away. It's still there," she said. He looked at her. "But...how?" Kathy smiled. "Long story. Let's just say it's a miracle." He nodded. "Damn right." Then he reached out and pulled her to him. "God, Kathy. God, I can't believe it." Kathy hugged him back. "I've missed you, Liam. You don't now how long I've looked for you." He pulled back and held her face between his hands. "Why? Why have you been searching for me?" His sister's big brown eyes looked up at him. "To help you save your soulmate. And receive your redemption."  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter. School has been hectic. I wish Algebra would rot in a hell demension for ever and ever. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!! Let me know what you thought. With the grade I got on my last history test, I need some encouragement to keep on going. 


End file.
